Two Different Sides
by darkgirl11
Summary: Megatron and Bumblebee have kept their relationship hidden for too long, so when Megatron goes too far Bee snaps and someone catches them… What will the autobots and decepticons do when they find out about them? Megatron/Bumblebee
1. Can't Hide Everything

_Two Different Sides_

**Summary: Megatron and Bumblebee have kept their relationship hidden for too long, so when Megatron goes too far Bee snaps and someone catches them… What will the autobots and decepticons do when they find out about them? Megatron/Bumblebee**

_**This shall be a short story with about three or four chapters!**_

_**THIS IS IMPORTANT IF YOU WANT TO GET WHAT BUMBLEBEE'S SAYING WHEN HE'S USING HIS RADIO!**_

_The words in Italics are the unimportant radio talk Bee doesn't want to say._

The words that aren't in Italics are the important radio talk Bee wants to say.

_Two Different Sides_

Chapter One: Can't Hide Everything

_**At Night….**_

Megatron awaited his love in the canyon Skyquake was murdered in. He heard the sound of metal clanking against the rock, getting louder and louder as it got closer to him. But Megatron wasn't afraid, he knew who was coming.

The little autobot scout came into sight running towards him. Once he got close to him he stopped running and just stood there looking at him with wide blue eyes. And then Megatron spoke, "You're late, little Bee."

He let out what sounded like a sigh before beeping, _"I'm sorry, Megatron. It's getting harder and harder to sneak out at night. Optimus and Arcee keep watching me, I was lucky enough to get out here to you."_

The decepticon looked back at him with his dark energon filled eyes, causing the scout to take a small step back. Megatron walked towards him and picked him up gently saying, "It shall get easier, my love, I promise you."

"_Baby, _what if?"

"They shall never suspect a thing."

"_You _don't know a thing _about me."_

"That's more like it."

Bee squirmed out of Megatron's grip and onto the ground beeping, _"But, Megatron… tell me why do you hurt me so roughly when we face each other? Ratchet could barely fix me after what happened last time."_

Megatron stroked the scout's cheek saying, "I do not enjoy or wish to hurt you so badly, but the more pain they see you in, the less they will suspect. Darling, you know I love you very much, but since we are on different sides it shall be hard to be together."

The yellow mech grabbed his lover's hand and turned on his radio, _"You're so beautiful, but that's not why _I love you." Megatron lifted Bee back up so he could place a kiss upon his cheek.

The decepticon sighed and whispered, "Now I must go, my love. We shall meet here again tomorrow night like we always do. I'll see you then."

As Megatron flew off he could hear Bumblebee's radio playing, _"_Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye, my love." The scout watched as his decepticon lover flew out of sight in the night sky…

_**The Next Day….**_

"DECEPTICONS!" shouted Ratchet as he stood in front of the computer watching the purple decepticon dots on the screen get closer and closer to the city. Optimus looked at his team and said, "Autobots, roll out!"

One by one they transformed and drove out, leaving their human companions in the safety of the base. They sped through everyone and got there just in time to see Megatron, Starscream, Breakdown, and Knockout.

They transformed back into robot mode and prepared for battle. Optimus and Megatron ran at each other with their swords out, Arcee and Ratchet ran at Knockout, Bulkhead ran at Breakdown, while Bumblebee ran at Starscream.

**PUNCH!** Prime was punched into a nearby building that then collapsed on top of him. The next thing Megatron knew Starscream was thrown at him on accident by the little autobot scout.

Bee backed away in fear as he realized what he had just done. Megatron walked over to him and grabbed him by his throat saying darkly, "Ah, the little autobot scout. So eager to get my attention now are we?"

"_There's _nothing you could say_ that _would hurt me_."_

"Oh really? Because I know you mostly certainly do care about things I say to you."

"_I hate you now, so _go away from me!"

"You're a feisty little scout, I like that. But it's too bad I'll have to rip your spark out."

Megatron slammed the scout into a building and pulled out his sword, earning a whimper from Bumblebee. The decepticon looked into Bee's frightened blue eyes and sighed as he started slashing at him.

Once the decepticon leader was finished he dropped Bee to the ground in a pool of his own energon. At first Megatron was scared that he had actually killed his lover, but then he saw Bumblebee move and try to stand up.

But Megatron picked up and cut a long wound from his shoulder across to his opposite hip. Tears flooded the scout's eyes as his lover threw him into another building. And he just laid there dying as Megatron gave him a sad look and flew away with his other decepticons.

Arcee ran to him and helped him onto his feet while wrapping an arm around his waist so he could lean on her as he stood. Ratchet came over quickly with Bulkhead running close behind the medic.

Ratchet instantly went into doctor mode, patching up each of the scouts wounds so the energon would stop flowing out of him for the moment. Optimus climbed out of the building and looked at his injured scout with depressed eyes.

"_Raf, we need a bridge."_

_**That Night….**_

When everyone else was asleep, Bumblebee stumbled out of the base undetected… or so he thought. Little Raf had followed his guardian as he limped to the canyon again. Raf hid behind a rock as Bee stood there waiting for someone.

He heard a noise and then a chilling voice say, "Bumblebee, I am very sorry for the pain I have caused you… don't look at me like that… no, don't give me that look, you know I'm sorry for what I did to you."

Raf looked over the rock and whispered, "Megatron!" Bee looked at Megatron and turned on his radio, _"_I took a chance, I took a shot. _And_ you might think I'm bulletproof but I'm not. You took a swing, I took it hard. And down here from the ground I see who you are."

Megatron's eyes widened as the song played, _"_I'm sick and tired of your attitude. I'm feeling like I don't know you. You tell me that you love me, then cut me down. _And_ I need you like a heartbeat, but you know you've got a mean streak. Makes me run for cover when you're around. _And_ he's to you and your temper, yes I remember what you said last night. _And_ I know that you see what you're doing to me, tell me why."

The decepticon took a step towards Bumblebee, only to find that the scout had taken a step away from him. The grey mech sighed and looked closely at the wounds _he_ had caused Bee to have. And the deep cut across his body was the one that scared him the most.

As soon as Megatron's mouth opened, Bee glared at him while beeping, _"Do you enjoy watching me bleed before your very eyes? Because I don't enjoy having to sleep in Ratchet's med bay EVERY SINGLE NIGHT! And you know who sends me there every day?"_

He didn't want to answer, he didn't really need to answer since Bumblebee continued beeping, _"YOU! I knew this wasn't going to be easy loving you, but I never knew it'd get like __**this**__. I still remember the first time you told me you loved me and I said I love you too… doesn't that mean anything to you?"_

Raf was hurt just by listening and looking at Bee's pain filled eyes, his guardian didn't deserve any of that. Megatron answered, "It means the world to me, love. You know it hurts me too seeing you like this…"

"_Then why did you hurt me like this!" _beeped Bumblebee.

"Because I don't want them to know!" yelled Megatron.

A dead silence was brought by Megatron's loud yell at Bumblebee. Bee had never gotten yelled at by him, _never_. Tears came to his eyes as his lover's yell echoed through his mind, replaying over and over again.

Megatron walked over to Bee and picked him up saying softly, "I'm sorry I yelled at you, my beautiful, little Bumblebee. I couldn't control my emotions, and I'm sorry I hurt you so badly. I promise I won't hurt you like that ever again."

Bee switched stations on his radio, _"Cause _everything ain't what I used to know. _And_ I try to hide, but I just can't hide no more. There's nothing worse than feeling like a ghost." The decepticon sighed and said, "I know, love, I know… but you know one day things will get better, my beautiful, baby Bee."

"You say I look fine, if only you knew what's on my mind. You'd see a whole different sign…"

"Tell me, what is on your mind?"

"I couldn't show you even if I tried. I must've gotten lost _in time_…"

"You are no longer lost, for I have finally found you."

Bumblebee's chin armor slid down and fit into a slot by his throat, revealing his mouth. And Raf's mouth opened in shock as he saw his guardian and the most evil decepticon kiss… this had to be a dream, right? _Nope._

_**The Next Morning….**_

Raf sprinted into the base the next morning shouting, "OPTIMUS!" Everyone, both human and autobot, looked at the boy with complete shock. He never shouted, something had to be wrong…

The boy looked up at Bumblebee and said, "I'm so sorry, Bee… but this is for your own good." The scout's eyes widened as he knew what Raf was talking about. But before he could stop him, Raf has already said, "Bumblebee and Megatron are in a relationship."

Everyone gasped in horror and looked at Bumblebee with eyes burning into him like fire. He backed away from everyone, only to back up into a wall. There was nowhere to go, nowhere to hide, no one to save him…

Optimus approached the scout and asked calmly, "Is this true, Bumblebee?" The yellow autobot looked down and beeped, _"Yes, Optimus… it's true… Megatron and I… we're together. He loves me and… and I love him."_

Prime sighed and asked, "When did this happen?" Bee refused to make eye contact with him as he beeped, _"When he was in my mind when you had the plague. He was mean at first, but once we started talking everything was so… amazing."_

"But, Bumblebee-"

"I bet you thought_ that _I was soft and sweet_."_

"Yes, but I forbid you to ever see him. You know he's a sick, twisted mech."

"Letting_ you _go is making me feel so cold_."_

The leader of the autobots said firmly, "Bumblebee, that is an order. You know very well that he might be just using you to get information out of you. He might not even love you. He's a decepticon, you can't trust them. He doesn't love you."

_That_ struck a chord in Bumblebee, causing him to beep, _"Optimus, you know I respect you very much, but do you honestly expect me to just sit here and accept what you're saying about the love of my life? What if I told you Elita was in love with Bulkhead but was just using you to get closer to him? Would you like that? I don't think so."_

Prime shouted at the scout, "Bumblebee, you will listen to my order or so help me I will take you somewhere where you will never be able to see him ever again!"

Silence echoed through the base, and Raf just stood there thinking that all of this was his fault. Bee glared at Prime and beeped, _"You can take me as far away from him as you want, but he will come for me."_

The Prime grabbed Bumblebee by his arm and dragged him into the storage facility. He through the scout in the dark room and growled, "Why don't you sit in here and think about what you did." **SLAM!**

The door was shut and locked, forcing him to stay in the pitch black room alone. His blue eyes and head lights on his chest were te only lights he had in the room, Bee wanted to break down the walls or something but he knew Ratchet would get so mad at him… but then again, everyone was already mad at him.

Optimus walked back to the others, who didn't even move an inch from where they stood. When they all came back to reality, Arcee walked over to Prime and said harshly, "Are you happy now? Are you happy now that Bee's spark and spirit has been crushed by you!"

"Arcee, I did what was best-"

"For the team? What team! Because I don't want to be a part of this team with you as its leader!"

"What?"

"What? The wise and powerful Optimus Prime didn't think about talking it over with Bee?"

He just stood there expressionless as Bulkhead joined in saying, "Yeah, Optimus. Instead of yelling at Bee and locking him up like you did, you could've talked things over with him. I agree with Arcee, I don't want to be a part of this team with you as the leader."

Optimus' eyes widened as Ratchet agreed with them saying, "Optimus this is highly unlike you. Bumblebee has just fallen in love, sure it's with Megatron but don't you get it? Because of their love we can finally end the war."

Not once had that thought crossed his mind, he was too busy telling Bumblebee how wrong his and Megatron's love was. He turned from them and said, "I shall go get Bumblebee so I can properly apologize to him."

Everyone smiled and followed their leader to the storage facility, but when they opened it there was a large hole in the ground. They all looked around the room, but there was no sign of Bee anywhere in the room or in the base.

_**On The Nemesis….**_

Megatron and Bumblebee stood in front of the largest window in the ship, looking down at the city below. The decepticon wrapped his arm around Bee's shoulder and said soothingly, "There, there, my little Bee. I've got you, no one will hurt you… what did they do to you, love?"

The yellow scout let out a noise that sounded like a sigh before beeping, _"Optimus told me he'd take me away from you because he thought our love was wrong. He told me you were just using me and that you didn't really love me… you love me… don't you?"_

Big wide, blue eyes looked up at Megatron desperately trying to find an answer. The grey mech lowered himself to Bee's height and looked him in the eyes and said truthfully, "You mean the world to me and I love you so very much, don't let anyone else tell you otherwise, my little Bee."

_**In The Med Bay On The Nemesis….**_

Arachnid had rallied up every decepticon in the ship and gathered them into the med bay to have a discussion. She looked at everyone as she said, "You've all probably noticed the autobot scout in our ship, yes?"

"Yes." They all answered.

"Our master may have fallen for his trap, but I won't be a fool!"

"YEAH!"

"We've got to get rid of that bug so we can destroy the autobots! Who's with me?"

Every decepticon cheered, all but three… _Knockout, Breakdown, and Soundwave._ When Arachnid noticed that they didn't join in like the others, she asked with a glare, "Why aren't you three agreeing with us?"

Knockout stuttered at first but then said, "Well, the kid's actually been a help to me in the med bay and-" Breakdown interrupted, "And he'd spar with me when I need a partner, and he's the only one who Soundwave actually wants to talk to.. seeing as how they both can't talk like we can."

Arachnid growled, "Traitors! You can have your stupid scout but we will get him and we will end him! He's nothing but a waste of space here! Nothing but our master's play toy. Our master really needs to thank us…"

"_We're doing him a favor."_

**Alright! I like this story and I hope you all do too! It's not going to be long, I promise! I just needed a little break from "****Save Me From This Nightmare****". I've been working on it a lot but I haven't uploaded anything yet, it's almost ready though!**

_**PLEASE REVIEW FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER!**_

_No mean or rude reviews please! Thank you! :) __Check out "Save Me From This Nightmare" if you want to!__ :)_


	2. Team Up

_Two Different Sides_

**Summary: Megatron and Bumblebee have kept their relationship hidden for too long, so when Megatron goes too far Bee snaps and someone catches them… What will the autobots and decepticons do when they find out about them? Megatron/Bumblebee**

_**This shall be a short story with about three or four chapters!**_

_**THIS IS IMPORTANT IF YOU WANT TO GET WHAT BUMBLEBEE'S SAYING WHEN HE'S USING HIS RADIO!**_

_The words in Italics are the unimportant radio talk Bee doesn't want to say._

The words that aren't in Italics are the important radio talk Bee wants to say.

_Two Different Sides_

Chapter Two: Team Up

_**The Next Morning….**_

"I hope you're happy, Optimus!" shouted Arcee into her comm link as they searched around the city for Bumblebee. He sighed and said back, "I am most certainly not happy with my behavior, Arcee. Regroup back at the base for an update on where Bumblebee is."

Once everyone had returned to the base, everyone looked at Optimus. He looked at everyone with sad eyes and said, "I know you are unhappy with my behavior towards Bumblebee, and that kind of behavior is not tolerable. And for that, I am sorry."

"Optimus, we accept it but we don't even know where Bee is."

"If his energon is spilled then we can find him, Arcee."

"So you're telling us you want him to get hurt?"

"If that is what we have to do to find him, then yes."

Miko bursted out, "How can you say something like that?" Prime looked at the girl and explained, "If his energon is spilled, we can find him and rescue him. Then maybe we can finally talk things over and end this war."

_**On The Nemesis….**_

Bee was walking around the ship's many hallways with Soundwave, trying to explore the ship with someone he now considered a friend. He looked at the decepticon and beeped, _"I kind of have the feeling not many decepticons here like me…"_

He looked at the scout and made one beep that seemed to say so much, _"Other decepticons on the ship appear to think that you are nothing more than Megatron's play toy. They are planning to hurt you, Bumblebee."_

Suddenly Knockout and Breakdown came forth from the shadows, causing Bee to take a step back. Breakdown chuckled, "We aren't gonna hurt you, Bee. We're actually going to try to protect you from Arachnid."

"_Why would she want to hurt me?"_ beeped the scout.

"She thinks you've corrupted Lord Megatron's mind." Answered Knockout.

"_All I can ask is that you don't get _mad at me_."_

"She's very mad at you, I suggest sticking with either me, Soundwave, or Breakdown for the day."

Bee looked at each of them and shrugged, telling them he honestly didn't care who he was with. Knockout stepped up, "I'll stick with you, besides I might need some help in the med bay. Didn't you say your medic taught you some first aid stuff before?"

Knockout and Bee started to walk away from the other two decepticons, talking about medical stuff and the Great War of Cybertron. Breakdown and Soundwave started to walk away, not noticing the spider bot who was listening from the shadows.

She came out and said through her comm link, "Silas, meet me here at the coordinates of the Nemesis for your autobot. He'll be on the outside of the ship passed out or fighting us. _Do not double cross me or I'll have your head!"_

"_Don't worry, Arachnid… I just want the autobot and nothing more…"_

_**In The Med Bay….**_

Knockout laughed as Bee beeped, _"I swear it's like Arachnid walks with something up her-"_ They gasped as the door opened, fearing that it was Arachnid. They sighed in relief, it was only Soundwave. He looked at Bumblebee and beeped, _"It is true, she does walk like that."_

The two started cracking up as Soundwave's screen face played Arachnid walking. Bee looked over at Knockout and beeped, _"Has she ever come to you asking you to fix the way she walks?"_ Knockout laughed, "No! I bet she doesn't want to admit that she walks with something up her-"

The door opened again, causing them all to look over to see _Arachnid_. She glared at the trio and asked, "Now which one of you said I walked like I had something up my butt?" Knockout and Bumblebee started cracking up, they couldn't believe she said that with a straight face.

"Shut up you two!"

"_Just_ walk away, _just_ walk away."

"How dare you make fun of me! You insolent little autobot!"

"_That's _why you mad_, that's why, why you, _why you mad_."_

She growled, "You dare make fun of me! Knockout, you are a horrible excuse for a medic and a decepticon!" Bee glared at her and switched stations on his radio, _"_And as for your career? Dead_, ghost buster."_

Arachnid was losing her patience with the scout so she fired her web at him, sending him flying against the wall. Knockout ran to get Bumblebee out, but he too was shot against the wall by Arachnid's web. She smirked at the medic and removed Bee from the wall, only to wrap him in more of her webs.

Once she turned around Soundwave was right in front of her. She took a step back, remembering how she lost in about twenty seconds when she found him. But then a smile found its way on her face as she called, "In here now!"

Her little decepticon followers ran in and tackled Soundwave to the ground. There were too many pushing him down that he couldn't stop Arachnid, or let alone get up. She dragged Bumblebee out of the room, only to be stopped by Breakdown.

"Breakdown, " she cooed, "be a doll and get out of my way." He lowered himself to her height and said, "Arachnid, be a doll and let go of my friend." She gasped, _"Friend?"_ He punched the spider bot into the wall, but she refused to let go of Bumblebee.

"Give me Bee!"

"Never!"

Just as Breakdown was going to punch her again, she fired her web at him and smiled as he was shot against the wall. Then she proceeded with her plan and swiftly made her way to the top of the ship without Megatron knowing.

She waited for Silas to arrive, but she didn't like waiting. She expected him to be here by now but he wasn't, so she took her anger out on the scout. She put her finger on his left cheek and dug her nail into his metal skin.

Bee moved around as a bit of acid got on him, but all Arachnid did in response was laugh. He hated her laugh because it sounded so creepy, he thought it was worse than Starscream's. Suddenly a ground bridge opened up right in front of Arachnid and Bumblebee.

"No…"

"_And I'm like _yes."

"Shut up!"

"Shut up_ and _let me go!_"_

Optimus and the rest of the team, except for Ratchet, ran out of the ground bridge and aimed their guns at Arachnid. Arcee gasped as she noticed Bee had the same mark on his face as she did when she was Arachnid's captive.

The Prime said firmly, "Arachnid, return Bumblebee to us at once!" She scoffed, "Like I would ever give him back to you!" Suddenly there was the sound of a plane above them, causing everyone to look up to see Silas opening the large door in the back of the plane.

Arachnid threw Bee into the plane and smiled at Silas. He smirked and said, "It's a pleasure doing business with you, Arachnid. Thanks to you, we'll be able to open him up and see what makes him tick."

The door closed and Silas' ship flew away with the innocent yellow scout. All of a sudden Knockout, Breakdown, and Soundwave broke the door open and ran out here just in time to see the plane with Bee fly out of sight.

Breakdown instantly ran towards Arachnid and punched her into the ground. He yelled, "How dare you!" Knockout ran to stop Breakdown but Soundwave held him back. Once Breakdown was finished getting his rage out on Arachnid, he looked over at the autobots.

Knockout and Soundwave stood by his side, waiting for someone to break the awkward silence. Knockout sighed and said, "Well, this is awkward… but please believe us when we say we had nothing to do with Arachnid's plan."

Arcee rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "Yeah, right. Because you're such an innocent mech." He rolled his eyes back and said, "Well, it seems as if earning your trust will be more difficult than I thought."

Soundwave made one beep that said, "_Arachnid despises Bumblebee so she planned to give him to Silas. And her plan succeeded because we were incapable of moving until moments ago. Knockout and Breakdown were stuck to the wall while I was pinned to the ground. All of this happened without Megatron knowing. We must find Bumblebee before he is killed and before too much Cybertronian information gets in Silas' hands."_

"And what makes you think we'll team up with you?" shot Bulkhead.

"We know where the kid is." Stated Breakdown.

"Why would you want to save him? You're decepticons and he's an autobot."

"He's our friend."

Arcee gasped, "_What?"_ Knockout explained, "We've come accustomed to Bumblebee. He quickly became my friend when we started talking in the Med Bay about ways of healing bots and then that friendship quickly blossomed. I feel as if I have been a friend of his since the start of the Great War… he is that friendly and that easy to talk to."

Breakdown nodded and continued, "We became good friends when he asked if it was okay if he sparred with me. I needed a new partner so I just shrugged and let him fight me. Don't tell anyone but… he beat me. After the fight I thought he'd gloat like others do, but he didn't. He helped me up and got to talking. He sure is a yellow ball of excitement."

Bulkhead laughed lightly, all of that probably was true. Everyone looked at Soundwave, expecting him to tell them all the story of how he met Bumblebee and how the two of them became really good friends.

Again he gave one beep that said so much, _"I could not get the navigation systems to function in the ship. I grew frustrated each time I failed. When suddenly I heard beeping noises similar to mine. He asked if I needed help. I said no the first time, but something about him made me trust him. Bumblebee fixed the systems faster than I could and it functioned perfectly. He was easy to talk to, he was trusting. I have never met another bot like him. He may be an autobot, but he is my friend."_

Optimus walked over to Breakdown and held out his hand for him to shake. He shook his head and stated, "It should be with Megatron. Not me." He nodded in agreement and was lead into the ship and to where Megatron was.

Megatron was standing in front of the large window when he heard their footsteps. He turned around and said, "Ah, you brought them here for execution. Good work." Knockout shook his head and stated, "They have come to ask for a truce… for the moment."

He lifted a mechanical eyebrow and asked, "Why for the moment?" Breakdown stated, "Silas has Bumblebee." Megatron growled, "And you did nothing to stop him!"

"We tried, Lord Megatron! It was Arachnid that gave Bumblebee to him willingly!"

"Willingly! I want her spark ripped out of her chest this instant!"

"Already done."

"Good… now where is my Bumblebee?"

Knockout answered, "The same place Silas was when Arcee was almost opened up. And the same place Arachnid was frozen in place when she was splashed with concrete." He nodded and walked over to the autobots.

He held out his hand, waiting for Optimus to take it. Megatron rolled his eyes stating, "I'm not going to bite… right now…" Optimus nodded and grabbed the decepticon's hands and shook it. Megatron let go and said, "Now let's go."

_**Where Silas Is….**_

Bumblebee was strapped down to a giant table by metal shackles, just the ones that held Breakdown. Silas stood on top of his chest looking down at the scout. He said with no emotion, "You will make a perfect test subject, Bumblebee… is it?"

The scout beeped at him, _"Let me go right now! You will regret it if you don't! Megatron, Optimus, and the others will come rescue me! They'll finally tear you to pieces! Well, I'm not sure Optimus will… but Megatron will! Let me go!"_

Silas lifted an eyebrow with interest when he heard Bumblebee's beeping. He took a step closer as he said, "You are something else, you know that? I've never heard one of you talk like that. It's quite a shame that I don't know what you're saying. But I don't need you to talk, I just need to open you up."

"Say you're sorry." Bee's radio played.

"What? A song? You can talk through your radio? Why would I say sorry?"

"That face of an angel comes out_ just when you need it to."_

"I don't understand… are you the one with the face of an angel?"

Bee nodded and continued to play the song, _"As I pace back and forth all this time cause _I honestly believed in you_. _Holding on the days drag on, stupid_ girl… _I should've known, I should've known_…"_

Silas was a bit confused at what Bee was saying so he asked, "Uh, you believed in me? Why? Yes, you should've known this would happen…" Bee fast forwarded through the song so it was at a part where it sang, "Maybe I was naïve, got lost_ in your eyes _and never really had a chance_. _My mistake, I didn't know_ to be in love_. You had to fight to have the upper hand."

What was going on? He figured the autobot was wasting his time so he just growled and walked away, wanting to begin the torture. Men in black suits walked on top of Bee with long poles activated their weapons and jabbed them at the scout, causing a shock with a high voltage.

But they instantly stopped when Bee made a sharp, high pitched screeching noise. They covered their ears in pain, while Silas stood there unaffected. He yelled, "Why did you stop! Continue! Open him up, now!"

They threw their weapons aside and hopped off of Bumblebee. He knew the pain wasn't going to stop as he saw the same machines that opened up Breakdown coming towards him. He struggled to escape, but it was no use… he was trapped. So he just laid their screeching at the pain he felt when they tore into him, shocking him and ripping out circuits and other internals.

Silas ignored Bumblebee's obvious shrieks of pain because he was staring in awe at the information he was getting from the autobot. He looked over at his test subject and said, "Such information is stored in such a small package… find out what else he's hiding!"

When one of the men stood on Bee's chest trying to figure out how it would open, Bumblebee turned on the lights on his chest, causing the man to cry out and cover his eyes. Bee instantly started making faint beeping noises that sounded like laughter. The man fell off of the scout rubbing his eyes and started rolling around on the ground in pain.

Silas smirked and asked, "There's some more energy left in you? Good… maybe I could reprogram you and use you against everyone else… yes, that sounds like a marvelous plan for such a mischievous autobot…"

Bee tried to free himself, but this time Silas noticed he barely tried as hard as before. It was as if he had nothing left in him. Just as a machine was going to open Bee's damaged chest, an explosion outside caused parts of the roof to fall on some of the people.

Megatron and Optimus broke in and moved towards the scout. But just as they got close Silas hopped on Bee's chest and held a bomb in the air. He said calmly, "One more step closer and this bomb goes off, killing scout in five seconds… just enough time for me to make my escape, and just enough time for you to fail to stop it from going off."

Megatron growled, "I hate humans…" Silas ignored the decepticon and focused back on Bumblebee. But before he could say anything, Bee popped open his chest and sent Silas flying against the wall. Silas got up and was about to throw the bomb when all of a sudden he was blinded by the scout's headlights on one half of his chest.

He rolled on the ground for a moment, and when he regained his vision he was surrounded by both decepticons and autobots. Bee closed his chest and let out a beep that was just to say how tired and how hurt he was.

Megatron picked up the human and hissed, "I'm going to crush you for what you did to my mate!" Silas whispered, "Mate?" But before anyone could stop him, Megatron squished the human with barely any effort. Optimus' mouth opened as he watched the leader of the decepticons toss the corpse to the ground as if it was nothing.

Arcee looked up at her leader and whispered, "He was a corrupted human, this world doesn't need him. And you know it. C'mon, time to get Bee." He nodded as they walked over to their friend.

Bulkhead and Breakdown were working together to free Bumblebee and once he was out of the shackles they both lifted him onto his feet. He took a shaky step forward and ended up being caught by both an autobot and a decepticon.

They helped him walk outside, where Raf, Miko, Jack, and June were. Raf looked up at his guardian and cried, "Bee! You're okay! I was so worried!" He ran to Bumblebee and hugged his hurt leg saying, "I missed you so much… I'm sorry I told Optimus…"

"_I missed you too, Raf. It's okay, you'll always be my friend… no matter what."_

"Are you hurt?"

"_I'm fine… it's nothing Ratchet and Knockout can't fix._"

"Knockout? But isn't he a decepticon?"

"_Yes, and he's a good friend of mine now."_

Bee turned to Breakdown and hugged him while beeping, _"You big teddy bear! Thanks for saving me."_ Breakdown smiled and replied, "No problem, Bee." Then he went over to Bulkhead and hugged him. No words were needed Bulkhead already knew Bumblebee was thankful for him rescuing him.

He limped over to Knockout and practically jumped on him, knowing that the decepticon medic would catch him. Knockout laughed, "I'm glad you're okay, Bee… you're welcome." Bumblebee didn't need to use words for Knockout either because the medic already knew he was thankful.

The scout looked up at Ratchet who just rolled his eyes and said, "You're welcome. No need to hug me." Bee shrugged and walked over to Arcee, he hugged her while buzzing, _"Thank you, sister."_ She pulled away chuckling, "You're welcome, _little brother._"

He loved saying that to Arcee because he knew they weren't even related. Soundwave walked over and held out his hand. Bee looked at his hand and beeped, "_What are you doing? Hug. Not handshake. Thank you for coming for me… thank you."_

Soundwave just stood there as Bee hugged him, unsure of how to react. Bee pulled away and nodded as Soundwave beeped, _"Thank you."_ Then Optimus was next on Bumblebee's hug list, if the Prime would let him that is.

He looked up at the tall autobot and opened his arms for a hug. Optimus picked the scout up and hugged him, but it quickly ended due to Megatron pulled his lover away from Optimus. Bee hugged him beeping, _"Jealous much? I love you."_ The decepticon replied, "And I love you, my beautiful Bee."

"_So… how about that truce between autobots and decepticons?"_

"Maybe, love… maybe."

"_Please, we can be together without any fighting."_

"Alright, my sweet Bee… alright… but only because I love you."

Bee's chin armor slid under his throat in the slot, revealing his lips. Bee's radio played a song as they shared a kiss, and of course Miko was there saying, "_Awwww!"_ And they just continued to kiss as the song played, _"Yeah, _the reason I love you is all that we've been through_."_

"_And that's why_ I love you."

**Yay! I'm back! Do you want another chapter, cause I don't know if I should add another chapter or not. :/ Please tell me in your review! Thanks! :) HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2012! We're not dead yet! ;) **

_**PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT!**_ :)

_**Happy New Year! :) If there is anything I can do to help, just message me! :) I love all my reviewers! You guys are just amazing! You reviewers are the reason why I keep writing! :)**_

_If any of you read my other fic __"Save me From This Nightmare"__ let me tell you that I'm working on the next chapter! :)_

_**Sorry for any mistakes! And remember to tell me if I should add another chapter or not! Thank you all so much! :)**_


End file.
